Falling In Love
by Chacha Heenim
Summary: Ryeowook, namja yang harus menggantikan ummanya yang sakit untuk bekerja sebagai manajer seorang actor muda berbakat Kim Jong Woon/Yesung. Apakah yang terjadi di antara mereka? *baca aja sendiri deh, aku bingung nulis summarynya*


Title: falling in love

Author: Chacha heenim

Cast: Yewook

Disclaimer: YeWook milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, ortu sama agensinya.

**WARNING : Buat sparkyu lebih baik gak usah baca Fic ini soalnya Kyu disini jadi antagonis. Kalau tetep mau baca resiko di tanggung sendiri. Mian ne, ga' bermaksud buat Kyuppa jadi kayak gini kok! Hanya tuntutan cerita aja#plakk**

_^_Happy Read_^_

**FALLING IN LOVE**

_Ryeowook POV_

"Huh, aku jadi deg-degan sekali. Apa bisa ya aku menjadi manajernya Kim Jong Woon? Ini semua gara-gara umma."

_Flashback_

"_Umma, kenapa tidak orang lain saja?" Tanyaku pada umma._

"_Tolonglah, Yesung bilang kalau anak umma yang menggantikan dia tidak akan keberatan. Umma tidak mungkin mengikuti Yesung kalau kaki umma masih sakit seperti ini." Kata umma memohon padaku._

'_Kenapa harus aku sih? Pake aja orang lain yang penting jangan aku.' Gerutuku dalam hati._

"_Tenanglah, Yesung orang yang baik dan lembut kok" kata umma mencoba meyakinkan diriku agar mau menggantikannya._

"_Haaah! Ini pasti akan merepotkan umma! Baiklah, hanya sampai kaki umma sembuh saja ya!" kataku terpaksa._

_End of flashback_

'Lembut? Yang benar saja? Imagenya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.' gerutuku

Kim Jong Woon, actor muda berbakat. Jago memainkan peran antagonis, dia actor hebat yang tahun ini memborong semua penghargaan di bidang Film. Aku juga sering menonton film yang di mainkannya tapi karena terlalu banyak kekerasan aku jadi takut menontonnya.

Umma memang pernah bilang padaku kalau umma menjadi manajer seorang actor muda, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau yang umma maksud Kim Jong Woon. Aku memang ingin jadi manajer seperti umma tapi aku inginnya menjadi manajer orang yang lebih cerah dan ceria tidak seperti Kim Jong Woon yang suram seperti itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo" sapaku sopan saat aku masuk ruang tata rias artis.

'Akh! Itu Cho kyuhyun. Actor yang sedang popular saat ini, andai saja aku menjadi manajernya' kataku bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Kamu manajer barunya Yesung ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sinis padaku.

"N, ne" jawabku gugup. _'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Menakutkan sekali!'_

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjadi manager yang baik" ucapnya mengejekku dan sukses membuatku membulatkan mata.

'Beda sekali dengan imagenya di TV. Kupikir dia sangat baik orangnya.' Kataku dalam hati sambil melihatnya melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kim Ryeowook?" panggil seseorang yang reflek membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Annyeong, aku Kim Jong Woon, panggil saja Yesung. Senang bertemu denganmu." Yesung hyung tersenyum saat memperkenalkan dirinya padaku.

"Ann, annyeong senang bertemu denganmu juga Yesung hyung" jawabku.

Ommoooo, ternyata Kim Jong Woon itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Dia seorang pria dewasa dengan senyum yang sangat lembut. Sangat tampan pula. Beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun, dia memang tampan tapi tutur katanya sama sekali tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Apalagi senyumnya itu, seperti iblis saja.

"Emm, mian. Apa itu manajernya Kyuhyun~sshi? Kenapa barang bawaannya banyak sekali?" tanyaku pada Yesung hyung, tapi ternyata orang yang ku tanyai sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ne, Kyuhyun~sshi tidak pernah mau membawa barangnya sendiri jadi aku selalu membawakannya. Kalau kamu bagaimana?" kata manager Kyuhyun~sshi yang ternyata mendengar omonganku barusan.

"Eh? Yesung hyung tidak menyuruhku membawanya. Ah, aku pergi dulu ne. Yesung hyung pasti sudah menungguku." Kataku langsung berlari meninggalkan namja tadi.

"Tungguuuu! Hyung, Tasnya?" Tanyaku pada Yesung hyung yang berjalan di tangga menuju lantai 2 sambil menengadahkan tangannku meminta tasnya. Karena lift rusak kami harus jalan lewat tangga.

"Tidak usah" Jawabnya.

"Tapi itu tugasku!" Kataku menimpali.

"Tidak masalah! Aku masih bisa membawa tas ini sendiri." Kata Yesung hyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tap, huwaaaa" jeritku reflek karena keseimbanganku hilang saat akan menyusul Yesung hyung.

Grebbb,,

"Hati-hati donk!" kata Yesung Hyung lembut.

"Mi, mian" jawabku. Huh untung saja, kalau Yesung hyung tidak memegangku aku sudah jatuh tadi.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Ka, kakiku sakit" jawabku lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. Baru saja satu hari aku sudah membuat masalah.

"Hu, huwaaaa,,,, turunkan aku" teriakku kaget karena Yesung hyung tiba-tiba menggendongku.

"Diamlah dan tunggu di sini. Aku akan ambilkan salep." Kata Yesung hyung meninggalkanku untuk mengambil salep.

"Masih sakit?" Yesung hyung kembali bertanya padaku.

"Hmm, kelihatannya tidak apa-apa" huuuuh, aku gugup sekali di tatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Syukurlah cuma keseleo biasa, kalau separah ummamu bisa repot aku"

DEG

Tatapannya? Ke, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?

"Kalau sudah tidak terasa sakit nanti ke studio ya!" kemudian Yesung hyung pergi ke studio.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku malah merepotkan Yesung hyung?'

_At Studio (Normal Pov)_

"Tidak bagus Kyu. Ulangi lagi" seru sang sutradara menginterupsi scene yang di mainkan Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun menendang kursi di depannya "Kau sedang apa sih? Cepat ambil minumku!" marah Kyuhyun pada managernya.

"Dia tipe orang yang tidak puas kalau dirinya bukan No.1. dia marah karena orang lebih mengakui kemampuan Yesung akhir-akhir ini. Tawaran pekerjaannya juga berkurang, sepertinya agensi juga lebih memilih Yesung" kata seorang kru pada kru yang lainnya

"Berisik! Semua meributkan Yesung terus! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun melempar botol minuman pada kru yang membicarakannya tadi.

"Semuanya syuting cukup sampai sini, tidak akan ada adegan yang bagus jika actornya seperti itu. Syuting kita hentikan dulu!" seru sang sutradara membubarkan krunya.

"Eh? Kok belum pulang?" Tanya Wookie pada Yesung saat dia masuk ke ruang Studio.

"Besok pagi aku ada syuting. Aku harus menghafal skenarionya"

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan kopi ya?" Tawar Wookie pada Yesung. 'Itung-itung bisa nemenim Yesung hyung nih!'

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kamu pulang saja, ini sudah malam." Jawab Yesung kembali melihat dialog yang harus dia hafalkan.

"Eh? Ta, tapi…?"

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa santai-santai. Kalau scene besok tidak bagus aku pasti kesal. Kalaupun kamu bersamaku itu tidak akan membantu" Yesung menanggapi pertanyaan Wookie dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku akan membantu apapun sebisaku! Sebagai manajer aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu Hyung." Kekeh Wookie tetap ingin menemani Yesung.

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Yesung sedikit tak percaya.

"Tentu saja hyung"

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku agar jadi semangat. Besok adalah syuting adegan cinta, tolong jadi lawan mainku." Kata Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati wookie.

'Aduh bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi deg-deg'an? Kepalaku juga jadi pusing. Dia kan artis professional, sedangkan aku amatiran' begitulah kira-kira isi hati wookie.

"Anuu,, boleh istirahat dulu tidak?" Wookie bertanya takut-takut

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur." Kata Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung langsung melumat bibir wookie. Wookie hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget, dia berusaha menolak tapi Yesung terlalu kuat untuknya

"Emhh,," desah Wookie

"Eh?" Yesung langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ma'af aku terbawa suasana" lanjutnya

"A, aku ambilkan minum dulu" kata Wookie langsung berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

"Wookieeee" panggil Yesung

"Sial, apa yang telah ku lakukan?" sesal Yesung

"Silahkan, sudah lebih bersemangat?" kata Wookie yang sudah kembali lagi ke ruang Studio.

"Eh? Ah ne,," sahut Yesung. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan kembalinya Wookie.

'Syukurlah,, ternyata actor memang benar-benar pandai menhayati peran ya? Aku ini manajer yang tidak berguna tapi aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa mengimbangimu Hyung' semangat Woookie.

_Esoknya (Ryeowook Pov)_

Hari ini Yesung Hyung memerankan adegan itu dengan sangat baik sekali. Lho, lho? Tunggu dulu!

Ke, kenapa tidak ada adegan ciumannya? Bukankah semalam yesung hyung menciumku untuk scene ini? Apa Yesung hyung hanya mengerjaiku saja? Tapi,,,

Aishhh, sudahlah! Tidak penting juga memikirkannya.

"Wookie, terima kasih ya! Pulanglah ini sudah malam." Kata Yesung hyung menyuruhku pulang.

"Ne, hyung. Aku pulang dulu." Aku langsung melesat keluar. Ah lelah sekali rasanya.

_Normal pov_

Wookie berjalan ke luar studio dengan santai sambil mengumamkan lagu kesukaannya, tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang membekapnya dari belakang hingga Wookie tak sadarkan diri karena obat bius.

"Sepertinya tadi,,,,," kata seseorang yang melihat Wookie.

"Perfect, aku akan merekam ketika kita melakukan ini. Seperti apa muka Yesung kalau melihat ini ya?" kata seseorang yang membekap wookie tadi. Ternyata orang itu adalah Cho kyuhyun.

Apa sebenarnya yang di lakukan kyuhyun? Saat ini kyuhyun mencoba membuka pakaian yang di kenakan Wookie (reader tau kana pa maksudnya?)

"Akan ku rebut semua yang penting baginya. Pekerjaan dan orang ini akan ku ambil darinya!" seru Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sudah hampir membuka seluruh pakaian Wookie, ketika,,,,

BRAKKK

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan ini!" marah Yesung. Ya, orang yang melihat Wookie tadi adalah Yesung

Buk,,

Dengan keras Yesung memukul Kyuhyun hingga tersungkur.

"Pergi kau dari sini" marah Yesung.

"Wookie,,," Yesung langsung berlari menghampiri Wookie yang mulai sadar.

"Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai, kaulah yang akan hancur Yesung. Dengan foto-foto ini kau akan tamat." Kata Kyuhyun lalu dia pergi meninggalkan YeWook

'YESUNG MEMPERKOSA ANAK SMU' itulah deadline Koran dan TV saat ini.

"I, ini?" ucap Wookie tak percaya

"Tidak masalah yang penting kamu selamat" Yesung mencoba menenangkan Wookie.

"Tapi, ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Itu semua tidak benar. Aku akan katakan pada orang-orang tentang semua ini"

"Hey, kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Yesung saat melihat Wookie berlari.

"Aku akan melindungimu Hyung" teriak Wookie

Grebb, Yesung memeluk Wookie

"Gomawo Wookie, aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah ini! tenanglah" ucapnya

_Wawancara TV_

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh padanya. Foto itu adalah foto ketika dia membantuku latihan scene cinta. Ini tidak seperti yang di gosipkan"_

"Eh?" kaget Wookie.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Dulu kita pernah bertemu. Sejak saat itu meskipun aku berpacaran dengan beberapa wanita aku tidak bisa melupakanmu." Jawab Yesung

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi" lanjutnya

"Akh,,! Permen?" kata Wookie saat Yesung memberikan permen dari mulut ke mulut.

_Flash Back_

"_Wookie, ma'af sepertinya Ummamu masih kerja." Kata asisten umma padaku._

"_Baiklah aku tunggu di rumah saja. Eh? Hyung, kenapa lesu? Oh ya, ini buat hyung. Obat biar tambah semangat." Kata wookie kecil memberikan beberapa permen pada seorang namja yang tidak lebih dewasa darinya._

_End off flashback_

"Hyung yang ku beri permen waktu itu?" Tanya Wookie.

"Ne,,, Wookie katakanlah yang sebenarnya padaku! Jangan berakting seperti itu. Kamu .tidak punya bakat acting tau!" ucap Yesung

"Eh? Apa maksud hyung?" bingung Wookie.

"Katakan! Katakanlah kamu suka padaku! Kamu bilang kamu mau melindungiku apa karena kau manajerku?" desak Yesung membuat Wookie salah tingkah.

"I, itu,,,"

"Kamu membiarkanku menciummu. Apa itu juga karena pekerjaanmu?" Yesung semakin mendekat pada Wookie.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Waktu itu aku mengatakannya karena aku memang manajernya tapi aku tidak mau berbohong lagi' kata Wookie dalam hati

"A,, aku,, saranghaeyo Hyung" kata wookie akhirnya

"Gomawo Wookie, nado saranghae" jawab Yesung lalu mencium wookie

_^_END_^_

Hahahaha

Satu lagi fic aneh dariku. Mian kalau jelek

Yang udah baca wajib Review ok. Gomawo…


End file.
